The present invention relates to a game.
Games somewhat similar to that described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,223, issued Feb. 21, 1922 to Rose, U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,151, issued Aug. 31, 1948 to Noel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,792, issued Nov. 22, 1960 to Cyrus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,313, issued Oct. 30, 1962 to Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,189, issued Nov. 10, 1970 to Shelton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,104, issued Apr. 2, 1974 to Potts et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,307, issued Dec. 24, 1974 to Tinman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,379, issued Feb. 11, 1975 to Breslow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,380, issued Feb. 11, 1975 to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,886, issued Dec. 23, 1975 to Day, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,140, issued Feb. 24, 1976 to Meyer et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,243, issued June 15, 1976 to Contento.
Objects of the invention are to provide a game of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and provides considerable entertainment, amusement and interest.